


Lost

by Flamo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamo/pseuds/Flamo
Summary: In which Remus sleepwalks and Sirius has a loud text alert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but oh well. Let me know what you think.

_I’m lost. Please help me._

Of all the texts Sirius expected to receive at 3am, that was—unfortunately—one of them. It was no secret that Remus often sleepwalked at night, and it was no secret that he got lost often. What _was_ a secret was that Sirius had made Remus’ ringtone the loudest his phone allowed so that he would wake up when Remus texted him late at night.

Climbing out of bed with a tired groan, Sirius pulled on a random shirt he found on the floor before grabbing his house and motorcycle keys and quietly making his way out of his room. The Potter’s were all heavy sleepers—and probably wouldn’t care even if they caught Sirius sneaking out—but he still tried to be as quiet as possible. James had caught him sneaking out a couple times, but let it slide when he lied and told him he just wanted to go on a late night ride because he couldn’t sleep.

Sirius felt bad for lying to James, but he didn’t want to let the fact he was the one Remus texted late at night when he got lost to become public. He liked the fact that it was something between just the two of them. He didn’t want it to be ruined with the inevitable teasing their friend’s knowing would bring.

_Do you have any idea where you could be?_

Sirius shot the quick text to Remus once he was out of the house. He stood next to his bike, waiting for a reply. He didn’t want to start up his bike before he knew where he was going, not wanting to waste gas. Gas was expensive, after all, and despite the fact the Potter’s had no problem paying for it for him, he still liked to be conscious of how much he used. He didn’t like wasting their money—they were already doing so much for him.

_I think I’m somewhere in the forest behind my house._

Remus’ reply was almost immediate, and Sirius knew how freaked out he must be. He hated being in the forest at night, and unfortunately that was where he ended up half the time he sleepwalked. It was always difficult for Sirius to find Remus in there, taking until after sunrise one time, but Sirius didn’t mind. He hated the idea of Remus being alone and afraid in the forest.

_I’m on my way._

Sirius slipped his phone into his pocket before mounting his bike and starting it up. He kicked up the kick stand and started on his way to Remus’ house.

It took him about 20 minutes to reach the other boy’s house, and he stopped his bike on the street in front of the lawn. Climbing off the bike, Sirius made his way to the gate leading into Remus’ backyard. Once in the backyard, he quickly made his way to the back fence and jumped over it, finding himself standing in front of the looming, dark forest Remus was lost somewhere in.

Pulling his phone out, Sirius turned on the flashlight and quietly cursed himself as he noticed his phone was only at 25%. He hoped it would last long enough for him to find Remus. Making his way into the forest, Sirius tried not to jump at every rustle he heard.

He had to admit the forest freaked him out a bit at night, too. He couldn’t help it—there were all kinds of predators out there, after all. Coyotes, for example. Sirius suppressed a shiver as he made his way deeper into the forest, following the trail that was there from years of the group of friends—Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter—going out into the forest. They only ever went out in the day, though. Night-time excursions were limited to just Remus and Sirius.

Sirius made sure to stay on the trail as he made his way through the forest, scanning the darkness for any sign of light, knowing Remus would have his flashlight on as well. Luckily, Remus always slept with his phone in his pocket after the first time he got lost in the forest. He had ended up lost all night and was only found by his parents the next afternoon. That was most likely what led to his fear of the forest at night.

They found each other at night using the flashlights, meaning Sirius’ phone dying would lead to more than one problem.

————————————————————

It had been over an hour and Sirius’ phone was running very low—5%— when he finally caught sight of a light in the distance.

“Remus!” He shouted, just once. He didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention, after all, just Remus’.

“Sirius!” Sirius heard a shout return, then loud rustling and the pounding of feet. Sirius stopped moving and waited for Remus to find his way to him. He wasn’t too far from the trail—he probably would have been able to find it on his own soon enough, but Sirius was still glad he had come out. He was even more glad when he felt a body collide with his and arms wrap around his body.

Hugs were common between the two boys late at night, and always filled Sirius with warmth.

“Hey,” Sirius said quietly, wrapping his arms around the other boy. They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to pull away.

“Thank you,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ shoulder, “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“You could never bother me,” Sirius shot back with a grin the other boy couldn’t see.

“I’m glad you were awake.” Remus said, finally pulling away with a soft smile. Sirius froze for a moment—he had never told Remus about the fact he was woken by Remus’ texts. He had never wanted to upset the other boy or stop the texts, but now he was wondering if that was fair.

“Uhm- could I tell you something, Remus?” Sirius asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Of course.” Remus was frowning now, looking concerned.

“Promise not to get upset?”

“I promise.”

“I wasn’t actually awake.” Sirius admitted quietly, staring resolutely at the ground, “I’m usually asleep. I just set your text alert as loud as I can so I wake up when you text me.” He was still staring at the ground, not wanting to see the look on Remus’ face. He wasn’t sure exactly how the other boy would react.

“Oh god,” came Remus’ reply, “I’m so sorry, Sirius. If I had known-”

“No!” Sirius cut him off quickly, finally looking up, “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind, really. I want to help. I like doing this.”

They stood in silence, conflicting emotions crossing Remus face before it settled on something Sirius couldn’t identify, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Sirius said, flashing Remus a grin and throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Now, let’s get you home.”

They walked back in silence, Sirius’ arm wrapped around Remus’ shoulders. About halfway back to the house, Sirius noticed Remus was shaking.

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked, slowing down and turning to get a better look at Remus, who glanced over him in confusion.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Remus said, and Sirius frowned.

“You’re shaking.” Sirius said, coming to a full stop. He wasn’t sure if Remus was being stubborn or was just oblivious.

“I’m just a bit cold.” Remus admitted, shooting him a reassuring smile, “I’ll be fine once I’m home.” Sirius felt the sudden urge to hit himself—he couldn’t believe he hadn’t even considered the other boy would be cold, considering he was outside in just pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He wondered how often he was this cold on nights like these, and why he had never mentioned anything.

“Here,” Sirius said, shrugging off his jacket and holding it out to Remus, who just shook his head and pushed it back towards Sirius.

“No, I’m fine,” Remus insisted, and Sirius shot him an unimpressed look, “Let’s just hurry up.” Sirius let out a sigh, knowing arguing would be pointless. He put his jacket back on, and wrapped his arm around Remus’ shoulders again. He pulled him closer than before, hoping his body heat would help warm him up a bit. Remus didn’t protest, and they began their walk back to his house, moving quicker than before.

They reached Remus’ house within 45 minutes, and the other boy was shaking even harder than earlier. He had to have been out here for hours, and Sirius mentally cursed himself again. Remus usually wore a sweater, though. he reminded himself, and there was no way he could have known the other boy would get so cold tonight.

They climbed over the fence and land in Remus’ backyard and made their way to Remus’ back door. They hung around outside it for a minute, neither wanting to part just yet.

“Thanks again, Sirius.” Remus murmured, a soft smile on his face.

“No problem.” Sirius replied, grinning back at Remus.

“Sirius,” Remus said quietly, his fingers twitching nervously, “If I do something do you promise not to freak out?”

“Depends on what you’re going to do,” Sirius said, eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh, fuck it.” Remus said, rolling his eyes and the quickly surging forward and pressing his lips against Sirius’.

The kiss was short, over almost as soon as it started, and left Sirius staring at Remus with wide eyes, mind racing. Then, quickly, Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus again, this kiss lasting longer before Remus pulled away again.

“So,” Remus says with a nervous smile, “You didn’t freak out.”

“I didn’t.” Sirius agreed, nodding with a grin. He had to admit he had been a little bit in love with his friend for over a year now, but he had never imagined his feelings could be returned. Obviously, he was wrong.

“What now?” Remus asked awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

“Go on a date with me?” Sirius asked, holding out a hand to Remus.

“ _Now_?”  Remus asked incredulously.

“Why not?” Sirius replied with a shrug.

“You know what? Why not.” Remus agreed, grabbing Sirius hand with a grin, “Let’s go.”


End file.
